El sueño de mi amado
by MapleMary
Summary: Unos días antes de su boda, Arthur sufre un accidente quedándose en un coma sin posibilidad de despertar, de modo que los médicos recomiendan desconectarlo. Pero su prometido Alfred no le permitirá pasar al otro mundo sin haber cumplido antes su sueño: casarse. One-Shot UsxUk


Las lágrimas de Alfred caían rápidamente por sus mejillas mientras recibía la peor noticia de su vida.

¿Por qué? Ellos no le habían hecho nada nadie. Y menos Arthur. Él siempre había sido algo enfadoso pero no le habría hecho daño ni a una mosca y aun así estaban en esa situación tan injusta de la que no había salida.

"No despertará" Esas dos palabras sellaron la poca felicidad que le quedaba a Alfred dadas por la esperanza de que le dieran una buena notica sobre el estado de Arthur diciendo que podría salir de esta, pero no, no era así.

Solo faltaban tres semanas. Tres semanas para el evento más importante de sus vidas: su boda. Llevaban casi un año planeándolo todo y nada podía quitarles la sonrisa de la cara a ninguno de los dos. Simplemente eran dos jóvenes felices que iban a dar el paso más importante de su relación. Pero toda esa felicidad y esfuerzo que habían puesto ambos se deshizo en una fracción de segundo cuando esa tarde Arthur salió a dar un paseo del que nunca regresó por culpa de un borracho al volante.

Alfred no dejaba de torturarse diciendo que si él hubiera estado allí nada habría pasado y ahora estaría en su casa cenando con su prometido en los días previos a su enlace. El sueño de Arthur era simple: casarse con la persona a la que amaba. Y ahora que estaba en un coma del que nunca despertaría no podía hacer nada.

-No despertará y a menos que no le meta en una residencia de tratados especiales no podemos hacer más por él, señor Jones… -dijeron los médicos.

Alfred no podía creer lo que le estaban diciendo. ¿Dejar morir a la persona por la que daría su vida? Él podría amarle, pero sabía que sería inútil tener a alguien en un estado completamente vegetal, de modo que tras mucho pensarlo les dijo a los médicos el sí para desconectarlo pero no le permitiría abandonar a Arthur este mundo sin haber cumplido antes su sueño.

28 de junio. Ese era el supuesto día de la boda de Alfred y Arthur. Ese día tendría que ser recordado para Alfred el más feliz de sus vidas, pero sería recordado como el más triste.

Se vistió con su frac. Ese que tenía reservado para casarse con Arthur. Su amado llevaba su pijama. El traje de Alfred era blanco, puesto que estaba más bronceado que el inglés.

-Esto lo veo algo estúpido –dijo el concejal que Alfred había traído a la habitación.

-Puede –respondió Alfred – pero por el mayor amor se hacen locuras… ¿No? –sonrió

-Ah –suspiró el concejal –está bien, hagámoslo, de todas formas tú tienes su certificado de invalide para decidir por él. Alfred F. Jones ¿Tomas a Arthur Kirkland como tu legítimo esposo, para amarle y respetarlo en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte os separe?

-Sí, le tomo –dijo sonriente mientras metía el correspondiente anillo.

-Está bien, en vista de que Arthur Kirkland no puede responder por si solo… -dijo mirando a Alfred.

-Él sí acepta.

-En todo caso yo os declaro a ambos maridos.

Alfred en ese momento besó pasionalmente el cuerpo dormido de Arthur. Sus labios eran tan sedosos, su aliento aun olía a té. Tocó su rostro porcelana sin expresión, no decía nada, no le respondía, pero sabía que estaba más feliz que nunca al ver que había cumplido su sueño.

Esa tarde vinieron a desconectar a Arthur. Alfred salió de esa sala pensando en que jamás podría ver a su amado sonreír al ver cumplido su sueño, pero por lo menos se había cumplido. Ahora el que estaba muriendo ahí no era su novio, era su marido.

**Lo siento, mega triste pero cuando se me ocurre algo lo tengo que escribir… pero aunque sea triste es taaaan bonita la idea de que aunque Arthur estuviera en coma Alfred se casara con él. Es taaaan kyaaa! Es mega depre, quería hacerlo mas dramático, pero no sabia como jejeje en fin, ahora tengo que seguir con la continuación de "Luces oscuras" porque si no me matais… meh, que digo si casi no me lo sigue nadie jejeejeje **


End file.
